The Nerd Transformation
by carissa101
Summary: Rin agreed to make Len popular if he did all the work on their project. What happen when Rin falls for the monster she created? Will Len realized his feeling for Rin and forget about his childhood love Miku. I don't own any of the vocaloids.


Len Kagamine watched the love of his life from a distance a very far distance. Why you ask because she is one of them, he's well, himself. Miku was a part of the most popular clique in school. Len was not he was apart of the geek crew. Who ranged from math nerds to gaming freaks. And there is your occasional vocaloid fanatic along with your otaku weirdo. Yup, he was a part of that group he was the science nerd. It was love at first sight. Len and Miku parents had been best friends. And Len 3 year old laid eyes on Miku with long teal pigtail and her sparkly eyes. He would anything for even share his snacks and gave her his sippy cup. (**That is a big commitment of toddlers)**

Soon these two grew apart. Miku like to play with girls and Len well he sat alone by the end of elementary school, Miku had dissociated herself with Len. So when he came to say hi she would walk away. Miku avoid Len like the plague. Len the idiot that he was, was bent on his childhood love. Now he would just watch from a distance while she talked to her friends out even made out with her boyfriend.(**Yeah Len is a stalker.)**

"Len" he heard someone say, bring him back from is awkward fantasies about Miku.

It was his best friend since 6th grade, Harold A Ballitch the second. Harold was good looking but he was casted out because of his horrible name.

"Oh hey Harold." Said Len

"Len are really going to stand here and just stare at her." Said Harold a little bit annoyed with his friend because he did this every morning.

"I don't see why not." Said Len still looking at Miku

"Ya well you have a little action going down in your pants and everyone staring at you." Harold told Len

To Len's dismay, everyone was looking at him and even worst Miku and her group of friends began to laugh. Len felt his face heat up as he ran pass everyone to go to the bathroom.

"Omg look at his pants." Said a girl laughing and pointing to Len.

Len didn't come out of the bathroom until 10 minutes after the first bell.

When he walked into history class, he heard someone say "Here comes boner boy."

"Oh how unoriginal and lame." Len thought

"Len since you came in late I will tell what I told everyone else." Said his teacher Mr. Harry Baals. Len sat down at his sit all-quiet.

"We are going to do a partner project for the rest of the year." Said Mr. Baals

"Your partner will be Rin Kagami." Said his teacher "Please sit with your partners"

Len made his way to Rin and sat down.

"So I guess you'll be doing all the work." Said Rin Kagami looking at him with her sparkling cerulean eyes.

"And why should I do that?" asked Len

"Look here nerd I have better things to do then spend all my time in a dusty old library looking thought books. Beside I'll give you something for all your hard work"

"What are you going to give me?" Len said adjusting his glass.

"You're that boy who stalks Miku right?"

"What I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me, you like her well what will you do all the work if I said I could make you popular and get you a date with Miku?"

"How would you do that?"

"I'm her best friend I can make any run and ugly look new." Said Rin said eyeing Len. Len was hurt alittle by her words.

"Ok you got yourself a deal." Said Len shaking Rin hand.

"Well then why don't you get started?" Said Rin

Len did not mind the doing all the work as long as Rin keeps her end of the deal. Rin on the other hand had no intention of do what she said.

"This nerd is so gullible. I'm such a genius." She thought to herself

The class bell ring.

"Let's meet at the library on Saturday ok." Said Len

"Yeah ok." Said Rin 'I'm was not going to spend her Saturday at the library with some nerd." she thought to herself

Rin walked up to Miku who was her locker.

"Guess who i have to work with?" Rin said

"Who?"Miku asked

"I have to work with Len Kagamine for the history project." Said Rin whining

"That weirdo who is always looking at me." Said Miku

"Yup that one." Said Rin

"What are you going to do?" said Miku

"I lied and told him I could make him popular and score him a date with you. if he did all the work" Said Rin

"What Rin why tell him that." Miku said all surprised

"Don't worry , you wanna go to the mall on Saturday." Said Rin

"Sure.' Replied Miku. Just then, Miku boyfriend Katio came up behind her and smacked her on the ass.

"Babe" Miku said as she turned to him

Rin rolled her eyes and walked away she hated when they got all lovey dovey like that. But really reason was because she didn't have a boyfriend. Little did Rin know that Len was listen to her whole conversion.

"She thinks she can outsmart me she got another thing coming." Said Len to himself


End file.
